Where Troy Once Stood
Where Troy Once Stood is a book by Iman Wilkens that argues that the city of Troy was located in England and that the Trojan War was fought between groups of Celts, against the standard view that Troy is located near the Dardanelles in Turkey. Wilkens claims that Homer's Iliad and Odyssey, though products of ancient Greek culture, are originally orally transmitted epic poems from Western Europe. Wilkens disagrees with conventional wisdom about the Historicity of the Iliad and the location and participants of the Trojan War. Copies of his book ranked high on Bookfinder's list of most wanted out of print books http://journal.bookfinder.com/archives/entry/000155.html. until 2005, when the latest revised edition was published. His work has had little impact among professional scholars. Anthony Snodgrass, Emeritus Professor in Classical Archaeology at Cambridge University, has named Wilkens as an example of an "infinitely less-serious" writer.Snodgrass, Anthony. "A Paradigm Shift in Classical Archaeology?" Cambridge Archaeological Journal 12 (2002), p. 190. The title of his book comes from the Roman poet Ovid: ]] :Now there are fields where Troy once stood... :Iam seges est, ubi Troia fuit… ::::(Ovid, Heroides 1.1.53) Wilkens' arguments Wilkens argues that Troy was located in England on the Gog Magog Downs in Cambridgeshire. He believes that Celts living there were attacked around 1200 BC by fellow Celts from the continent to battle over access to the tin mines in Cornwall as tin was a very important component for the production of bronze. Wilkens writes that there are similarities between the river names in the Iliad and in present-day England: "Homer names no less than fourteen rivers in the region of Troy". The rivers Thames, Cam, Great Ouse and Little Ouse, to name a few, can respectively be identified as TemeseOdyssey, 1, 184, Scamander, Simois Iliad, XII, 17-35 and SatnioisIliad, VI, 34, according to Wilkens. The revised edition of 2005 contains a "reconstruction" of the Trojan battlefield in Cambridgeshire. is the site of Scylla and Charybdis]] Wilkens further hypothesises that the Sea Peoples found in the Late Bronze Age Mediterranean were Celts, who settled in Greece and the Aegean Islands as the Achaeans and Pelasgians. They named new cities after the places they had come from, (similar to the migration of many place names to North America), and brought the oral poems that formed the basis of the Iliad and the Odyssey with them from western Europe. Wilkens writes that, after being orally transmitted for about four centuries, the poems were translated and written down in Greek around 750 BC. The Greeks, who had forgotten about the origins of the poems, located the stories in the Mediterranean, where many Homeric place names could be found, but the poems' descriptions of towns, islands, sailing directions and distances were not altered to fit the reality of the Greek setting. He also writes that "It also appears that Homer's Greek contains a large number of loan words from western European languages, relatively more often from Dutch rather than English, French or German." Trojan Kings of England These languages are considered by linguists to have not existed until around 1000 years after Homer. Wilkens argues that the Atlantic Ocean was the theatre for the Odyssey instead of the Mediterranean. For example: he locates Scylla and Charybdis at present day St Michael's Mount. Evidence To prove his theory Wilkens provides archaeological evidence, for instance the Isleham Hoard in the battlefield, and ethymological evidence, for instance the location of Ismaros in Brittany at Ys or the location of Homer's Sidon at Medina Sidonia in Spain. He also brings forth indications that Homer described locations around the Atlantic, with distinctive topographical features. Cádiz would match the description of Ithaca; There is in the land of Ithaca a certain harbour of Phorcys, the old man of the sea, and at its mouth two projecting headlands sheer to seaward, but sloping down on the side toward the harbour...Odyssey 13, 96 Wilkens believes that Havana's topography greatly resembles the description of Telepylos:The harbour, about which on both sides a sheer cliff runs continuously, and projecting headlands opposite to one another stretch out at the mouth, and the entrance is narrow, ..., and the ships were moored within the hollow harbour, for therein no wave ever swelled, great or small, but all about was a bright calm......Odyssey'' 10, 77-96 Sources Wilkens mentions Belgian lawyer Théophile Cailleux as main source for his ideas. Cailleux wrote that Odysseus sailed the Atlantic Ocean, starting from Troy, which he situated near the Wash in England (1879). Reviews As a work of fringe history, Where Troy Once Stood was largely ignored by academics. Isolated exceptions were a casual dismissal by A. M. Snodgrass and gentle mockery by Maurizio Bettini.Maurizio Bettini, Classical Indiscretions: A Millennial Enquiry into the Status of the Classics, Duckworth Publishers, 2001, pp 86-88. Paul Millett, in a 2001 review of the Barrington Atlas of the Greek and Roman World, remarked that the geographers' decision to place Troy in northern Turkey rather than East Anglia was "presumably resolved without much difficulty".TLS 14 Dec 2001 p 6. Some reviewers noted the book's potential interest for popular audiences. M. F. MacKenzie wrote in Library Journal that the book "presents a compelling argument" and "makes for interesting reading", while also noting that it would not "be well received by serious classicists". In The Independent's "Building a library" series Tom Holland recommended the work for those who "have had enough of scepticism" about the Trojan War legend and have "wondered why Ilium sounds a bit like Ilford". Author Iman Jacob Wilkens was born in the Netherlands in 1936, and educated in Economics at Amsterdam Municipal University. Since 1966 he has been living in France where for more than thirty years he has done research on Homer. On 26 May 1992 he gave a lecture, "The Trojan Kings of England", to the Herodoteans, a student classical society of the University of Cambridge. Popular culture Clive Cussler's 2003 Dirk Pitt Novel "Trojan Odyssey" uses Iman Wilkens' theory as a backdrop. Notes Bibliography * * * * See also *Bronze Age Britain *Atlantic Bronze Age *Geography of the Odyssey *Mediterranean warfare and the Sea Peoples *Troy Town *Historicity of the Iliad *Historia Regum Britanniae External links *Troy-in-England.co.uk *Lecture: The Trojan Kings of England Maps *[http://www.trojan-war.co.uk/trojan-war.jpg Map of the geography of the Odyssey based on the ideas of Iman Wilkens] Publication history * First published in Great Britain in 1990 by Rider / Century Hutchinson, London ISBN 0-7126-2463-5 * Paperback published in Great Britain in 1991 by Rider / Random Century, London ISBN 0-7126-5105-5 * Published in the USA in 1991 by St Martin's Press, New York ISBN 0-312-05994-9 * Book-club edition in Great Britain in 1992 by BCA, London ISBN 0-7126-4094-0 * Published in the Netherlands (in Dutch translation) in 1992 by Bigot & Van Rossum, Baarn ISBN 90-6134-381-X * Published in the Netherlands (Revised edition in Dutch translation) in 1999 by Bosch & Keuning (Tirion), Baarn ISBN 90-246-0461-3 * Published in the Netherlands in 2005 (Revised edition in English) by Gopher Publishers, Groningen ISBN 90-5179-208-5 Category:1990 books Category:2005 books Category:Archaeology books Category:European history books Category:Archaeology of the United Kingdom Category:Bronze Age Europe Category:History of Cambridgeshire Category:History of Suffolk Category:Pseudohistory Category:Pseudoarchaeology Category:Troad de:Where Troy Once Stood fr:Where Troy Once Stood nl:Waar eens Troje lag no:Iman Wilkens